Angels and Demons
by Iyasplash
Summary: AU of Bottled Up. As a girl moves to a new home, she will discover that angels and demons are real. And she will not be the only mortal in discovering that. Accompany them as they have to interact with divine interventions. Rated M to be safe in case heavy topics are discussed or violence appears
1. Chapter 1: Coming out the nest

**Chapter 1**

**Coming out the** **nest**

**_Hey there, I have not written a story in so long.. I D K what to say, this is just a bup au I got too carried on, I hope you enjoy _**

-YEEHAW!

A scream blurted through the street, accompanied by a bike dashing through it.

Tetrox Gorgonzola sure was known across the neighborhood to disrupt the quietness in the town, thanks to her fast, loud bike, and her equally dynamic mood. But today, the sound could be heard with special excitement. After all, she had motives to be ecstatic.

Today, she was moving to a flat of her own.

A house of her own!

Sure, she still had to pay taxes and was no mansion, but she did not had to put her feet in a house she did not know, nor she had to stay in other academy with threat of going to a reformatory (sure, that was years ago, but that last part still itched a bit on her)

Today, she was going to be Free.

Tetrox arrived to the place she had been staying since she didn't have a flat. Within a cloud of smoke, she jumped out of the vehicle and enthusiastely knocked on the door, twiddling with her fingers to entertain herself while waiting.

-Alright! I can hear you! No need to knock that much!-Said someone from inside the house.

A Little too.. enthusiastically.

A girl in an aviator jacket opened the door with a smirk.

-Ready for the big one, huh?-she said

-Yeah! You have no idea how much!-Tetrox bobbed her head.

-I can get an idea.. A place for yourself only.. You and your thoughts. Sounds fantastic..-The girl let her stare wander off, in almost a melancholic way

-Tetrooox!-Suddenly, Two kids rushed towards the door from inside and charged towards the one they were calling.

-Hey sweeties! Whoa whoa! You are gonna squeeze me!

The girl in the aviator jacket laughed, and crossed her arms.

-Chamela, Sturt, you forget to say goodbye to Tetrox and you think squeezing her is courtesy after being late? I envy your imagination!

-Sorry Bella, we were excited.-Said Sturt.

-And we wanted to catch her-Added Chamela.

-Ah, Bella, sugar, is okay, I am gonna miss them too.. And you, and the others..-Tetrox looked at the kids.-But what are you mumbling about catching me? Do I look like a fish to you? Or maybe a sneaky octopus?-She tried to make an impression of an octopus with her arms, and the kids blurted out laughing.

Bella shook her head.

-You know, freedom is fine, but for now, I cannot get tired of all the fun in this nest, myself.

-Yeah getcha.. But you will visit, right?-Asked Tetrox

-You know that for sure, purple hair!-She curled her arm on Tetrox's neck excitedly

-I think it is more.. Puurple.. Fuchsia..Ish…!-Tetrox grabbed one of her curls -Still, I 'm glad the dye works.

She chuckled and Bella let her arm go.

The kids said a last goodbye and ran inside to keep playing. As Bella followed them with the eyes, she stared at the boxes in the entrance hall.

-Are you sure you do n t need help with the boxes?

-Nah, sugar, I can fit them in my ol bike.-Tetrox blinked and pointed at it with her thumb

Bella glanced at the bike, pensive.

-What if you pack it with too much boxes and they fall off.-She squinted

-Oh! Pff You see..-Tetrox tried to think a quick solution.-That is a problem for future Tetrox! Besides, doing exercise never hurts huh?

-I 'm not sure if running downhill trying to catch clothes that fell off a box is a recommended exercise.-Bella lifted an eyebrow.

-Maybe in some places..-Tetrox put her hand in the chin, pensive, and snapped_But! I should go! The earlier I arrive the better!

Bella sighed amusedly

-You are always rushing to go as early as posible, huh? Take lots of care.. Good luck.-Bella smiled warmly and put a hand in Tetrox's shoulder.

-I will! Thank you! And.. Again..-Tetrox talked more pausedly-Thank you and your family for.. Giving me a bed, warm meals and four walls these months.. Like I really, I..

-Hey, thanks to you. And it is nothing.-Bella hugged her seeing how she was stumbling with words.

Tetrox squeezed her a bit and then let go the hug

-See you, purplish magenta ish hair!-Bella laughed

Tetrox sneaked to the entrance and quickly grabbed the boxes and put them on the bike, jumped to it and kicked the pedal.

-See you too, sparky!-She waved back to Bella

And so, Tetrox dissapeared just as she first came, with a cloud of smoke.

While in the road, the boxes barely tumbled in the bike, the sun shined more than before and she felt the wind gently hitting her fase. She took this as signals of everything of going alright, and she smiled, while going to her new home.


	2. Chapter 2: Holy Smokes

**Chapter 2**

**Holy Smokes**

_**Yeaahhh so the story is gonna sail now. **_

Tetrox felt on a cloud, the bike trip just felt nicer and nicer. However, when it ended, she was even happier, as for what the future aguarded her.

She stepped down and looked at the flat, closer to the center of the city, nothing Fancy, but nothing really bad. The long block of bricks even seemed cozy, from the outside.

She took a content breath, and was ready to set in, and started to run to the door-that, until she realized she left her boxes in the bike, and in a wink she grabbed them-now she was really ready.

The boxes were a bit heavy, and it was not easy to see where to go with them in front. However, the light smell of cleaning products was.. Reassuring. The normal smell of normal flats. Of normal houses. Kind of eased her mind.

With confident step, she went up the stair and despite juggling with the keys she managed to open the door, and moved it with a (Little too much) enthusiastic kick.

She entered, and let the boxes fall to the floor, and started to glare at the room.. Was of a dull ish grey, but felt kind of inviting, in a way.

-This is nice..-She sighed, with a smile

-.. But it Will be nicer when I decorate it!-Tetrox blurted with a wider grin, lifting her arms.

She then crouched down, and decided to look in the boxes.. She should have started with the box with the things needed for decoration, but a glimmer in other box caught sharply her attention.

Tetrox enjoyed jewelry, and had a knack for old artifacts, so as a farewell gift, Bella took her to an antique shop the other day. Nothing too special, they bought a box on sale with various gadgets to toy with and cheap jewels, but she had not really stopped to see the individual contents… Yet

She scattered the antiques with her hands and found the culprit of the glimmer.

A dark tinted glass bottle, that could fit the palm f your hand. It was sealed by a cork, had a gold chain wrapped around its neck and a very worn out poison label.

-Hm? What is this? Have I bought poison by chance?-Tetrox inspected the bottle, raising an eyebrow.

But, no matter how much she stared at the bottle, no matter at which light she was putting it against, it looked empty.. However, there was the sensation in the air that there was indeed something inside.

A gas? A liquid? A tiny object? Tetrox had no clue, but her attention kept increasing.

Her curiosity was off the rails.

She decided to open the bottle.

-Let's see what you hide! If there is nothing, you could always make a good pot for little plants. Or someone could pay a pinch for you…

As she opened the bottle, greyish smoke started to come out. At first, she attributed it to be just cause the bottle was very old and had dirt. However, the smoke did not stop coming out, it was unnatural.

That startled her so she accidentally threw the bottle to the ground.

As the smoke kept coming, she backed off, and the smoke condensated in a cloud of sorts, a fog.. The smoke gradually took a more human esque form, right before her eyes, and with her dropped jaw as a witness, it turned into a human.

Well, sort of.

What appeared was a pale, green eyed young man, that looked close to her age, albeit in surprisingly old fashioned black clothes, with a purple vest, and a pair of gloves. His stare stern, his hair completely gray, slicked back, mixing with the smoke and a bit of a stink to tobacco thanks to said fog. But, most eye catchingly, his ears looked sharper tan normal ones, and even more strinkingly,

He had a pair o f long, purple horns breaking the monotony of the grey in his head.

The man looked like he was a bit awkward enough, but without dropping his serious expression. He patted his vest, adjusted his gloves and pulled up his vest's collar, looking absort in his duties while Tetrox did not give credit to the scene.

-Excuse me, miss,-he said, finally paying attention to Tetrox instead of his appearance.-This might not be really polite to do, specially after just meeting,-he pulled out a cigarette of one of his vest's pockets.-But do you have a light?

-Uh..-Tetrox was still surprised but tried to go back normal-I do not smoke, sugar.. sorry!

The man slightly tilted his head.

-Oh, what a pity, the cigarette will have to wait-he said as he tucked the cig back in the pocket, with a hint of disappointment

-Who are you?-Tetrox looked at him, finally decided to get some answers, and then stared at his horns-Or better said-what are you?

-My name is Arnick Samuel Stilton-but just Arnick is fine-he grabbed the bottle from the floor and tucked it in other pocket.-As for what I am, well-let's say I am what you mortals call Demon.

-A DEMON?-Tetrox's eyes widened-BUT? A REAL ONE?

-Exactly, miss-Arnick nodded-I am as real as life itself

-But.. What were you doing in the bottle?

-Well,-Arnick rubbed his neck-it can be difficult to grasp for mortals, specially out of the sudden, but angels trapped me there.

-What? Angels are real too?

-That is also correct, miss.

-But? You have to explain me what is going on! Especially after coming out like THAT!

-Hm, I do not like to talk with mortals that much, but you do not really seem that dangerous.. and I guess it is indeed polite to talk after such circumstances..-Arnick agreed-To keep it sweet and simple, both angels and demons have existed with you mortals since a lot of time

-A lot?

-A lot indeed, that is what I said-Arnick nodded

-But like a lot a lot?

Arnick grunted

-Yes, for "like a lot a lot"

-But for a lot a lot a lot?-Tetrox kept asking

Arnick rolled his eyes, looking annoyed

-Yes! That too!

-You did not repeat what I said.

-Because that would be redundant!-Arnick frowned.

-Alright, alright, I get it can be annoying, I was too excited.-Tetrox apologized. Apparently

-It is fine, mortal, pretty understandable.-Arnick sighed and adjusted his gloves like before.

-But.. Are you older tan hair spray?

-Mortal, I thought you would not annoy me anym-

-And older tan cowboys?

We have to remark in the apparently of that apologizing

-Than.. Cowboys…?-Arnick could not believe this. His eye twitched for a second-COWBOYS? Do you meet a real demon and these are your questions?

-Yes. They are very important.-Tetrox nodded, looked decided, as if she was asking very plausible, important questions.

-YES! YES! We are way older tan anything you mortals have for entertainment or for throwing a lasso to cows!-Arnick snapped

-Really..?-Tetrox smiled, surprised, with sparkling eyes

-Really..! Hmph, mortal! You are making me want to not say anything! Also, maybe to have more need of a cigarette than before..

-Alright, alright, gramps!-Tetrox moved her hand to try to appease him-You can tell me your old stories, I Will listen to ya!-She put a concentrated look

-GRAMPS? OLD STORIES?-Arnick felt his blood boil-Now I really, I remark, REALLY, need that cigarette. Blimey, mortal! You sure get on my nerves!

Tetrox chuckled and Arnick sighed.

-Alright, since I have nothing else better to do, here is what happened-but do not interrupt me


	3. Chapter 3: Old stories, new matters

**Chapter 3**

**Old stories, new matters**

_**Gonna be real this is the.. Exposition chapter with lots of dialogue... But it serves to know what is going on**_

-The reason why you mortals cannot see us-well, at least most of the time, is that we.. -arnick pulled off his cigarette, to use it as a baton of sorts as he gesticulated while trying to explain- .."Vibrate" in a different frequence that you do. However we can make our bodies be at the same plane as yours by will.

Arnick tucked in his cig again.

-But, lately, us demons have decided to form an uprising and recruit humans for our cause, turning ourselves visible to humans... To live by our ways… Angels want to stop us

-But.. are not you demon s evil? The angels are doing something good then..-Tetrox scratched her head

Arnick laughed, his cackle with a sarcastic taste

-"Evil".. We are just more.. Less tame tan those angels.. Not all of them are Good either.. I would say we are just a bit more brash tan them, even though, people like me break that generalization.-Arnick smirked smugly-But, different ideas spark discordance, and that leads us to conflict.. Psh.. We might have been the first ones in try to convince people of our ways, but I am completely sure tan an angel or two would have done that for themselves, too..-Arnick frowned -We all want power, no matter who you are..

-Alright.. So.. How did you end in the bottle? Do you all.. Stay in one?

-Ha! I wish.. Since both of us defy physics, we can be caught in.. special bottles

-Huh?

-An angel can tinker a.. How do you mortals call it.. Magical? Bottle to capture a specific demon, we can do it for them, too.. Grab a perteinance of the demon, use your powers to make with it a bottle and just touch them with said artifact.. Boom, you get inside like cheap liquor..

-So they caught you, then..

-Yes, some time ago, while I was trying to recruit mortals to the cause.. Although I am a quite cunning, tough to crack individual, I have my weaknesses, like everyone does..-He pulled up the cigarette for the millionth time-I cannot help it, I have specific powers and affinity with toxins and smoke.. It is like candy..

-Huh, I see, you really have a tendency for pull them up and down your vest, sugar

-Indeed.. Clumsy me, I decided to smoke one after what I thought was a victory for me against some angels and they used it to make my bottle.. Then sealed me with a… Cork..-Arnick shivered mentioning that-And then, since I was "annoying" them from inside the bottle, they slapped it a label and threw me to an antique store as fast as they could.. like if I were a rusty item!

Tetrox chuckled, covering her mouth.

-So? They kicked you for being annoying, mr perfect?-Her laughed escaped

\- Do not get too confident with me, mortal!-Arnick shook his arms in anger, emiting a bit of smoke, that quickly faded away, to his annoyance.-Tsk! You are lucky the bottle left me almost powerless.. Besides, they had to kick us all to whichever random place anyways, they at least do not kill us or anything.. It is just.. My "annoyance" made them kick me sooner tan usual..

-Maybe if you were less rigid, Arnick.. But what do you mean? The bottle left you out of smoke?

-The bottles capture us and also leave us to be harmless.. I still keep a bit of my powers, but I sure am in bad shape.. However, they are not powerful enough, so as son as I recover my Powers from being outside that glass prison, I will not be attached to it anymore!-Arnick grumbled

-Are you attached to it?

-Sadly-if it break s or anything.. It will really hurt me for a while. Not pleasant

-I see.. But! Enough old stories! What are you gonna do now, mr perfect? Kind of powerless, are you gonna pursue a normal life? I am not sure if they hire people with horns in Jobs.. Well, maybe for comic conventions..-Tetrox stretched herself while talking in a very amused manner

-You are so…-Arnick felt she was putting the last straw in the camel's back not once, but again and again-You really make me Ineed to smoke.. ..-He shook his head, trying to focus-Anyways, I guess until I am able to inflict fear in the eyes of mortals again.. I could.. Uhh.. Where do I go..

-You can stay here, sugar!-Tetrox grinned, opening her arms in an inviting manner.

-WHAT! No way! On what are you on, mortal? You are very annoying! I almost prefer to be trapped in the bottle again, as i have never experienced such insolence to my person!

-Blah, blah.. Old stories..-Tetrox rolled he r eyes and moved her hand as a mouth

-MORTAL…

-But! You have no better place to go! Is going to be difficult to find someone how opens their door soo easily to a horn dude with fog at his sides.. And no one who is going to face him so well..-Now Tetrox was the smug one, like arnick was some time ago in that room.

Before a vein popped in Arnick's forehead, he had an epiphany which slowed him down

-Wait.. You are right.. In both statements.. And someone soo annoying as you.. Someone so.. Reckless…

Tetrox winked

-Could be a great wildcard and Good candidate for our cause.. Alright.. I am not in the best terms with you, but I think I am your tenant now…-Arnick huffed

-Yeehaw sugar! Tho, I would say we are more like.. Roommates..-Tetrox put her arm a round Arnick.-Roomies!

-Hmph.. If you puti t that way… Ehh..-Arnick backed down the arm-But! Anyways, new mortal roomate..-He put special emphasis in those last two words, since himself could not believe them-What is your name?

-Tetrox! Tetrox Gorgonzola!-She made a peace sign and pointed herself with the other hand, grinning widely- That is me!-She w inked


End file.
